


Зимняя охота

by Wolf_Song



Category: Wild Cats Online
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Одно из легчайших заданий для неё, рождённой под снежным небом.





	Зимняя охота

  
Холодный зимний ветер взметнул с земли снежные хлопья и понёс их по лесу.  
  
  
Полосатая пушистая кошка закрывает глаза, представляя свирепую снежную бурю и колючую мглу, укрывшую землю. Такой, говорят, не по-осеннему снежной середина Падающих Листьев, когда она родилась. Сегодня всё гораздо проще, всего лишь кусачий ветер и какой-то снегопад. Впрочем, идти в лес всё равно не хотелось — равно как и подниматься с тёплого и мягкого гнёздышка.  
  
  
Однако стоило синеглазой выйти за пределы лагеря и стряхнуть дрёму, ветер разбудил её окончательно. Шагать пришлось быстро и почти на ощупь — снегопад разбушевался, да и только скорость можно было противопоставить ветру. Кровь быстрее побежала по венам, согревая сильное гибкое тело пушистой охотницы.  
  
  
Там, где лес сгущался, из-за высоких деревьев, ветер чуть поутих, и можно было осмотреться. Повертев головой по сторонам, синеглазая юркнула за ствол ели, и, скрытая её хвойными лапами, раскинутыми, словно шатёр, Волчья Песня принюхалась. Ветер, точно выждав этот момент, бросил ей в глаза горсть снега, каким-то чудом проникнув под ветки, а вместе с этим и запах потенциальной добычи. Где-то под кустарником от сильного ветра укрылся проворный белый заяц.  
  
  
Игнорируя бьющий в мордочку ветер, охотница припала к снегу, распластавшись в безукоризненной стойке, и осторожно высунулась из-под разлапистых ветвей ели. Её подшёрсток был светлее основного слоя меха, и, будучи более густым зимой, сделал весь окрас на пару тонов бледнее; теперь Волчья Песня была похожа на дымную узорчатую тень с синими огоньками глаз.  
  
  
Вой ветра на миг стал тише, но этого хватило, чтобы уловить постукивание маленьких коготков по застывшим сугробам. Этот звук улавливался намного ярче сейчас, ведь кошка пригнула голову к заснеженной земле. Отлично! Всего на пару шагов правее и где-то в пяти кроличьих прыжках отсюда, за дальним колючим кустарником спрятался достаточно упитанный для зимы заяц. И смотрел он куда-то вдаль, очевидно, высматривая возможные угрозы своей жизни и намереваясь продвигаться в том направлении. Кошке была видна лишь его пушистая белая за... спина.  
  
  
Юркой змеёй она проскользила по насту вбок и чуть дальше, чтобы не проваливаться в снег и не хрустеть им. Затем, замерев, сделала скользящий шаг вперёд, чтобы встать в удобную для скачка позицию. Ушастый что-то заподозрил и вскинулся в разведочном прыжке. В эту же секунду синеглазая глашатая бросилась вперёд таким движением, после которого всё тело болит и жалуется несколько дней. Столько сил пришлось прилагать из-за встречного ветра. Пушистый белый хитрец уже бросился хаотичными зигзагами вперёд, испытывая те же затруднения из-за разбушевавшихся воздушных масс.  
  
  
Ещё несколько рвущих мышцы скачков по прямой сократили дистанцию между ними до критического минимума. Разгорячённая погоней, охотница не могла бы точно сказать, отчего так стучит в ушах — она слышит своё сердцебиение, ток крови или стук сердца до полусмерти перепуганной добычи? Двигаясь зигзагами, заяц допустил свою главную ошибку: кинулся фактически наперерез хищнице и мигом попал под её изящные, с маленькой ступнёй лапы, чей удар стал вдесятеро тяжелей из-за разгона. Сшибив вытаращившего тёмные глаза зайца с лап, Волчья Песня рывком нагнулась к нему и вцепилась в шею, сжав зубы. Её острые клыки, как иголки, прошили нежную кожу косого в одно мгновение, на язык хлынула тёплая артериальная кровь, и через несколько секунд жертва перестала хрипеть и дёргаться.  
  
  
Выпустив из пасти основательно изодранную шею ушастого, кошка, тяжело дыша, легла на снег, пригнув голову к лапам и буквально загородившись тушкой добычи от ветра. Переведя дух, она взяла того за ушки и поволокла в лагерь, идя боком, чтобы не спотыкаться.  
  
Определённо, славная охота.  



End file.
